A Lot of Things Change: Part 1
A Lot of Things Change: Part 1 'is the 1st episode of an Unknown series. Plot ''The Episode begins in the woods. Young Ben Tennyson, as Tetramight, is fighting an Unknown enemy. Tetramight charges at the enemy , but the enemy didhes and jumps behind him. The enemy is revealed to be Malware.. Malware jumps behind Tetramight and grabs the omnitrix symbol. Ben than transforms back to his human form. Ben: Wh? How did you do that? Malware: I'm just that good. Ben: Not good enough! Ben transforms again, becouse the Omnitrix didn't time out. Ben's skin becomes black. He gains two antenas and a tail. Ben: Feedback!!'' '' Malware: I have beaten you in this form multiple times Feedback: This time i will beat you! Feedback plugs his antenas into Malware and absorbs the energy. Than he shoots it back at Malware, sending him flying into a tree. Feedback: Now to Finish you off! Feedback runs towards Malware and jumps. He strikes malware with the energy he had left. Meanwhile Malware grabs Ben's omnitrix. A purple flash of light happens. End Scene '''4 Years Later Start Scene The scene strats with Ben running. He's chasing someone. Ben: Time to stop, Bubble-Helmet! Bubble-Helmet: No way! You won't Get me! A laser comes out of Bubble-Helmet's gountlet. Ben smacks the omnitrix and transforms Ben: Magnidude! Bubble-Helmet shoots at Magnidude, but magnidude dodges. Magnidude magnitises Bubble Helmet's armor and lifts him in the air. He smacks Bubble-Helmet Around against the houses and than hits him against the ground. Ther's a crack in his helmet. Magnidude: Now to handcuff you! Magnidude takes a small pole and wraps it around Bubble Helmets and a column of the bank. Magnidude: The cops will take you in a bit later. Magnidude detransforms. Ben: I have more inportant things to take care of. Ben selcts an alien on his omnitrix and transforms. Ben: Agilitron! Agilitron dashes away. End Scene Start Scene The scene starts at the Plumber HQ. Ben walks out from the elevator. He walks up to the Monitors. Magister Patiliday: Oh Hello, Ben! There's something- Ben: Where are they? Magister Patiliday: Where's who? Ben: Liam! Fistina? Magister Patiliday: you didn't catch them? Ben: there was no need at that time. Magister Patiliday: Where's Bubble-Helmet? Ben: I tied him to a pole! He should be free around now! Magister Patiliday: WHAT? Ben! Ben: I have it all under control! Just tell me where they are. Magister Patiliday walks to the controls and types something. Mr. Baumann's shop appears on the monitors. Ben: Than that's where they are! Thanks! He runs off. End Scene Start Scene The Scene starts at Mr. Baumann's shop. Liam, Bubble-Helmet and Fistina are threatening Mr. Baumann. Than Ben arrives in his motorcycle. He quickly transforms. Ben: Roll-O-Bolt! Roll-O-Bolt rolls into a ball and charges at the trio. Fistina and Bibble-Helmet manage to get out of the way, but Liam is hit. Liam crashes into the wall. Bubble-Helmet and Fistina charge at Ben, but are thrown away by Roll-O-Bolt turning back from his ball form. Bubble-Helmet: I've head enough! Let's finish him! He takes out a blaster and shoots Ben's omnitrix. Fistina and Liam also take their blasters. They surround Ben. Than suddenly, Ben transforms back to human. Liam: We've got you know! (chicken noise) Than suddenly some blasts Liam's blaster out of his hands. Both Fistina and Bubble-Helmet try to see who this guy is. A mystery guy jumps down from the ceeling revealing himself to be Rook. Rook aims with his Proto-Tool and shoots both, Fistina and Bubble-Helmet. Liam: I'm (chicken noises) out of here! He runs Bubble-Helmet and Fistina. Rook manages to shoot Liam before he can teleport out. They all lie on the ground. Ben: Who are you? Rook: I'm Rook Blonko! You're new partner! Ben: What? I don't need a partner. Rook: Magister Patiliday wanted you to have someone who can cover your back. Ben: Well, You're not so bad! End Scene Start Scene In a Dark cave. A mysterious figure. Figure: I think i have found him! Voice: Are you sure? Is he from that dimension? Figure: Dimension 21, yes! Voice: great! Keap an eye out for him! Figure: Will do! The figure bows at the voica and walks away as the sreen zooms into the darkness. End Scene Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **11 Years old **15 Years Old *Rook Blonko *Magister Patiliday Villains *Bubble-Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Malware Aliens Used By Young Ben *Tetramight *Feedback By Teen Ben *Magnidude *Agilitron *Roll-O-Bolt Trivia *This episode is from an unknown series... Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Unknown Series Category:Series Premieres